1. Field
The present invention relates to communications systems, and more particularly, to systems and techniques for recovering modulated signals in a wireless communications system.
2. Background
In recent years, transmission of data via satellite has increased considerably. Recently, the number of personal satellite receivers have also been increasing. As large satellite receiving antennas and expensive receivers are replaced by smaller and less expensive equipment, the demand for such systems continues to rise. As the demand for satellite communication systems rises, systems which have increased performance have a distinct market advantage. Improving designs and increasing the level of system integration within satellite receivers can offer the dual benefits of decreasing system costs and increasing performance. Accordingly, there is a need for improved satellite receivers within the art.